cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leia Organa
Leia Organa Skywalker was a Rebel Alliance and Galactic Militia commander who and a veteran of the Galactic Civil War and the War of Resistance. She serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main protagonists of the series. She is the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, and she is is also the mother of Anakin Solo and Ben Solo, while she is also the aunt of Rey Skywalker. She is played by Carrie Fisher. Biography Leia was born and raised on Tatooine, having been born to Anakin Skywalker and Amidala Naberrie, but after Amidala had died, Leia was adopted by senator Bail Organa and taken to live on the planet of Alderaan. While living on Alderaan, Leia became heavily influenced by her father's politics, and as soon as she became an adult, she started working heavily as a spy for the Rebel Alliance to fight against the Galactic Empire. Eventually, during the battle of Lissriff, Leia obtains the schematics for the Death Star, the Empire's super weapon capable of destroying entire planets. She and her corvette escape from an attack by Darth Vader, but Vader and his Star Destroyer chase her to Tatooine's orbit, in which Leia's corvette is captured and Vader and his Storm Troopers assault the ship and overwhelm the guards. Leia then gives the schematics to the droid, R2-D2 and then sends him and C-3P0 in an escape pod that lands on Tatooine, ordering them to search for Kobi-Wan Kenobi. After that, Leia tries to fight her way out, but she is captured by Vader and then brought to the Death Star. While on the Death Star, she is interrogated by Vader and Grand Moff, Wilhuff Tarkin, but she refuses to reveal the location of the Rebel base. As such, Tarkin has the Death Star destroy Alderaan, but Leia still refuses to cooperate. Tarkin orders her to be executed, but luckily, Leia is rescued by Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, then they fight their way to Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Though she sees Kenobi being killed in a duel with Vader, Leia escapes in the ship with the others, then after escaping pursuing Tie Fighters, Leia leads them to the rebel base on Yavin, though Leia remains suspicious about the situation, as she believes they got away too easily. As the Death Star makes its way to Yavin, having put a tracking device on the Millennium Falcon, Leia orders a Rebel attack on the Death star. Leia watches the battle from the command center with grave concern, but luckily, Luke destroys the Death Star in the nick of time, and during the celebration afterwards, Leia presents medals to Luke and Han for their service. However, Imperial forces lead by Vader return to assault Yavin. Leia fights to defend Yavin, while fighting to cover the Rebel retreat from Yavin before she then escapes with them. Eventually, they make their way to Hoth to set up a new base. While she does personally lead forces in a number of battles over the next several years, Leia usually operated at a command center to direct strategies. While stationed on Hoth, she serves to manage the base's operations, then when they discover an Imperial probe droid, Leia and Han set out to find and then destroy it. When Imperial forces assault Hoth, Leia commands forces from the base, up until the Imperials overwhelm the Rebels and force their retreat. Leia gets to the Millennium Falcon with Han and they escape, helping a Rebel fleet under assault from the Imperial fleet in Hoth's orbit, with Leia fighting Imperial forces in Hoth's orbit to help the rebel fleet escape. Afterwards, Leia rides the ship as Han flies it through an asteroid field to escape Vader's pursuing forces, making their way to Yavin to respond to an rebel distress signal. Arriving on Yavin and scouting the world, Leia finds Rebel forces lead by Gavin Antillis trapped on Yavin, but Imperial forces lead by Boba Fett ambush them. Leia helps fight the Imperial forces on Yavin, fighting the Storm Troopers in a fierce battle to help the Rebels fight their way out, then Leia escapes in the Millennium Falcon. Leia and Han also begin having a romantic relationship, then Leia helps fly the ship to Bespin to meet Lando Calrissian, who is now the minister of Bespin. Arriving on Bespin and greeted by Lando, they find that the Empire has already arrived and was waiting for them. After a skirmish, Leia and Han are captured and then brought to a carbon freezing chamber. While Leia kisses Han goodbye, Han is then frozen in carbonite, and then taken by Boba aboard his ship to be delivered to criminal lord, Jabba the Hutt. However as Leia is taken to Vader's ship, Lando helps her escape, then Leia and Lando fight through Bespin and fight their way to the Millennium Falcon. After rescuing Luke from Vader's clutches, Leia, Luke and Lando escape in the Millennium Falcon away from Vader's fleet, making their way to a rebel fleet, where they recuperate. Leia fights in a number of battles against Imperial forces on numerous worlds over the next couple years, but then she leads a strike on Jabba's palace to rescue Han. Leia and Lando lead rebel troops in fighting through Jabba's pirate forces in the deserts and marketplaces surrounding the palace, then Leia and Lando fight through the marketplace to storm the palace and then rescue Han. However, as they are fighting their way out with Luke, they are captured by Jabba, who keeps Leia as a slave. However as Jabba tries to cast his captives into the Sarlac pit, leading to Luke and Han battling Jabba's guards, Leia uses the chain Jabba keeps her on to strangle and kill Jabba, then Leia sabotages the sail barge to explode. With that, Leia escapes with Luke, Han and Lando as the sail barge is destroyed, then they make their way to the rebel fleet. During a meeting, Leia learns of the Empire's construction of a second Death Star, so she decides to help Han land on the planet of Kashyyk to destroy the Imperial shield generator protecting the super weapon. Han remains frozen in carbonite at Jabba's palace, but he is rescued by Leia and Lando, then Han tries to escape into the deserts, but are cornered by Jabba's pirates. Han fights the pirates in a fierce skirmish in the desert, but as he is fighting the pirates in the desert with the help of Luke, he is captured by Jabba again, who takes them to be cast in the Sarlacc pit. However, Han and Luke battle Jabba's pirates, with Han fighting Boba and sending him into the pit, before Leia destroys Jabba's sail barge and kills Jabba, then Han, Luke, Leia and Lando escape, though Boba emerges from the pit and vows vengeance against Han for his humiliating loss. Arriving on Kashyyk, Leia helps fight in a fierce battle with Storm Troopers in the jungles, in which Leia and Luke get separated and come across a settlement of Wookies, and are joined by Han and his troops. Storm Troopers assault the settlement, so Leia fights in a fierce battle to defend the settlement, fighting off Storm Trooper assaults. Afterwards, during a private discussion, Luke informs Leia that she is his sister and then leaves to confront Vader, and Leia is then consoled by Han. Afterwards, Leia makes her way to the Imperial base, assaulting the base and fighting the Storm Troopers in the jungle before fighting his way into the base to plant charges. However, they are captured and prepared to be executed, but just as the rebel fleet assaults the Death Star, Wookie forces lead by Chewbacca ambush the Storm Troopers, allowing Leia, Han and the Rebel troops to break free and fight the Storm Troopers. Leia keeps fighting the Storm Troopers in a vicious battle while the Rebel soldiers and Wookies hold off the Imperials, then Leia moves to break into the shield generator and plant charges. Leia then escapes with Han as the charges go off and destroy the base, lowering the shield and allowing Lando and the Rebels to destroy the Death Star. With the rebels gaining victory, Leia kisses Han, continuing her relationship with him, then Leia celebrates the Rebel victory on Kashyyk with Luke, Leia, Lando and Chewbacca. Later on, Leia fights in the battle of Coruscant to finally bring down the Empire, which ends the war and leads to the founding of the New Republic, which quickly transitions into the Galactic Federation, and also leads to the Imperial Civil War, with Leia supporting the reformist Imperial faction lead by Gilad Pille. Leia also forms the Galactic Militia to assist the Galactic Federation in maintaining stability against hostile threats. Leia also marries Han and they have two sons together named Anakin and Ben, and they both train as Jedi. However, when Anakin turns to the Dark side and destroys Luke's new Jedi order, Leia is left heartbroken, while Han becomes distraught to the point of leaving the Militia to continue his smuggling. Leia continues leading the Galactic Militia in helping the Federation in battling the rising threat of the First Order, with Leia positioning and operating from the Militia base on Takodana. Leia also gives support to Han in battling and finishing off his villainous cousin, Sal Solo. Eventually, when First Order forces assault Takodana, Leia leads Militia forces to assist in repelling them from the castle of Maz Kanata, where she reunites with Han. Leia takes Han and the droid, BB-8, to the Militia base that is on the other side of Takodana, where BB-8 delivers the map piece leading to a Jedi temple. Though the map is incomplete, a dormant R2-D2 awakes and shows the rest of the map to reveal the Jedi temple located on Ahch-To, so Leia orders Militia forces to head there and find the temple. After the Militia forces secure Ahch-To, Leia reunites with and welcomes back Luke Skywalker, who had disappeared after the destruction of his Jedi order and had been guarding the Jedi temple on Ahch-To. Over the next several years, Leia keeps leading Militia and Federation forces against the First Order, directing strategies from command bases and ships. Leia also establishes the new Militia base on Hosnian, and after Han retrieves a map leading to a Jedi holocron during the battle of Chinikiff, Leia orders her comrades to find the holocron. After Han returns from fighting at Liperis and Karbipi, Leia consoles Han in his distress over Anakin Solo's turn to the Dark side as Kylo Ren, and she implores him to bring Anakin back from the Dark side, despite Han being doubtful. Later on, when Han informs the Militia base on the location of Starkiller base, the First Order super weapon capable of destroying several planets at once, Leia orders Militia forces lead by Cad Visban to strike Starkiller. Unfortunately, however, the Militia forces fail in their attack and are forced to retreat, and ultimately, Starkiller fires its weapon at Hosnian, destroying the planet and the Militia base and killing Leia. Personality Leia was a very caring, helpful and responsible person, though also very stern and somewhat strict. She always took strong care of others and showed a great loyalty to her comrades. She was a very capable and responsible leader and rigorously lead her forces with strong dedication. She was also very intelligent and was able to think up and execute a number of excellent strategies. While she was stubborn and could easily get frustrated, Leia was still very compassionate, and she showed herself to always be willing to help those in need. She always expressed concern for her friends and did her best to protect them. As she grew older, she started becoming more calm and humble, though also a little depressed, due to her losing her sons to the Dark side. Abilities Leia was very skilled at spying and infiltration, being able to obtain valuable information and break into heavily guarded areas without being spotted. She was also very skilled at using a blaster and was an expert marksman. Along with this, she was very strong in the Force, and though she never attempted to manipulate the Force to bend to her will, she was able to sense things around her. Relationships Han Solo Luke Skywalker Anakin Solo Ben Solo Bail Organa Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Leaders Category:Bully Slayers Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Forgivers Category:Fighter Category:Determinators Category:Egotists Category:Empowered Characters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Passionate Learners Category:Imprisoned Category:Honorable Category:Gaolers Category:Adventurers Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Guardians Category:Gunman Category:Pure of Heart Category:Authority Category:Hard Workers Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Advocates Category:Heretics Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:In Love Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Lawful Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Loyal Category:Sophisticated Category:Healers Category:Survivors Category:Married or Parents Category:Martyr Category:Tragic Category:Master Orator Category:Damsels Category:Military Characters Category:Recurring Category:Gadgeteers Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Symbolic Category:Disciplinarians Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Nurturer Category:Omniscient Category:Serious Category:Wise Heroes Category:One Man Army Category:Genius Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Harbingers Category:Deceased Category:Amazons Category:Tomboys Category:Evil or Good From the Past